through the lazy eyes
by dizzy don't
Summary: in the pass two years, so many things has happen in pony vile. Luna returned, discord resurface, and reformed, princess twilight ascended, everfree forest invasion, and the lost of elements of harmony. while most see the events though the eyes of the main six, there is also a Gray pony always in the back ground. join me in a familiar adventure through an different lens.
1. day before summer sun

Chapter 1: day before summer sun celebration

It is a day much like any other day. While the summer sun celebrations are arriving tomorrow, I was not allowed to help with the preparation, not after what happen last year. After waking up and finished preparing a lovely breakfast for Dinky and myself, I walked up stairs and knocked on Dinky's door.

"Just another five more minutes, I promise I'll be up in five minutes." Dinky bargains, but I was not taking none of that. I push the door open, and pulls Dinky's blanket off the bed. Strangely Dinky was not in her bed. I look both under and around the bed, wondering where Dinky could have disappeared to, until I hear snoring coming from the blanket that are on the ground. I tug at the blanket with my muzzle, and the blanket tugs back.

"DINKY DOO! Get up, now!" I stump my hooves on the ground, making a loud noise. I see the poor little filly slowly pokes her head out of blanket trying to evaluate just how angry I was, and then slowly crawled out of her blanket.

"I'm up mom, please don't be angry." The young filly slowly walks towards me, with her head held low. I lift her head up and points for her to go down stairs

"Breakfast is down stairs, muffin. Hurry up; you don't want to be late for school do you?" Dinky looks back at her bed one last time with longing, and then slowly moves down stairs.

After dropping Dinky off at the school, I tried my best to get to the mail station without running into any pony. Nevertheless, tried as I may, I could only avoid running into both trees and ponies for so long. That being said, I only run into two trees and three ponies this morning, which made me felt very proud of myself.

I run the same mail route every day for the past five years; I have gotten good at it. Over the years, I have found ways to deliver the mails while staying out of the way from other ponies, most of the time.

Around noon, after I had almost finished delivering most of the mails in my bag. I caught a glimpse of imperial Pegasus pulled carriage descending towards the town square.

"I thought princess Celestia is coming tomorrow. Oh no, did I mess up the date again?" I thought to myself.

"Well, most of the mail is already delivered, and since it's not every day, that princess Celestia comes to Pony Ville. Maybe I can take a little detour." I slowly fly towards where I think the carriage landed, but no princess was in sight.

"Ah, did I miss her." The thought made me a bit sad. Just as I was about to leave, I saw a lavender unicorn that I have never seen in Pony ville before, next to her was a purple lizard looking creature. I looked at those two, wondering are they new to pony ville, as I was ready to approaches them, Pinky Pie walked up to them. Pinky jumps up and screams, the sight scared me, and I lost control of my wings. As my wings flaps wildly, I spiraled towards the ground. Luckily, I manage to regain some control before I crush to the ground.

"Dear Celestia, that was close." I release a sign of relieve as I clumsily lands. I looked around, seeing many ponies looking at me. While the fact that I am not the best flyer has been well known around pony ville, I don't usually crushed that much… fine, I do crushed into ponies and tree quite often. However, crushing towards the ground is still a rare occasion. I slowly got up, and flap my wings, jump up and down a few times to show that I am not hurt, too badly. After that, most ponies got back to what they were doing before, while some still holds a concerning looks.

I manage to finish delivering rest of the mails fairly quickly. Like always, after a long day of work, I want to Cake's bakery to get a blue berry muffin to reward myself. As I stepped into the bakery, Pinky pie was right in my face.

"Hi Ditzy, do you know about the new pony in town? Of course you don't, if I just found out about her, how could you have known about her before me right? But then again, you deliver mail to like every pony in pony ville, maybe she is like a relative, and they told you about her. Then maybe you would know about her. However, if that is the care so would I, since I know like every pony in pony ville also. And if they could tell you about a relative coming to visit, they would surely tell me, so that I can throw them a party...…" Pinky rambles on, as her none stop words made my head felt dizzy.

"Dearie, can't you tell you are confusing the poor filly? We know you are excited, but talk slower, keep in mind, this is Ditzy you are talking to." Mrs. Cupcake stops Pinky from rambling on and on. after calming Pinky down, she turns and look at me.

"You are here for the blue berry muffin, aren't you?" With a smile, she went to the back and brings out a new batch of blue berry muffins. My eye lit up at the sight, and I nodded. Mrs. Cupcake ringed me up, and I was enjoying my muffin in no time. meanwhile Pinky pulls down the "party cannon" from upstairs.

"What is Celetia's name are you doing dearie?" Mrs. Cupcake looks at Pinky

"I'm going to throw the new pony a party of course. What better way to celebrate the arrival of a new friend, than throwing a huge party in her honor? I even got the invitations done already." As Pinky pulls out a huge stack of invitations from out of nowhere.

"How…? Where…? You were just here a moment ago. Pinky! Put down the invitations and step away from the cannon slowly. Do you know if the pony wants a party? Maybe she just wants to be alone." Mrs. Cupcake tries to talk some sense into Pinky, which made me laugh a little on the inside. Knowing Pinky, sense is the last thing that is going on in that filly's head.

"Don't want a party!? Why won't she want a party? Party is a great opportunity for her to meet some new friends. And besides, it'll be a small party." While Mrs. Cupcake tries to stop Pinky, Pinky had already disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke where she was.

"That filly has a good heart, but she really needs to understand that sometimes, some Pony just wants to be alone." Mrs. Cupcake shakes her head, as I giggle inside. As I was enjoying my muffin, Pinky reappeared as quick as she disappeared, leaving three invitations for, Mrs. Cupcake, Mr. Carrot cake, and myself. I look at Mrs. Cupcake, as she sighs. After I finished my muffin, I picked up my invitation and heads out to pick up Dinky.

When I arrive at the school, I found dinky sitting all alone outside.

"Oh no, was I late? I knew I shouldn't have got that second muffin." I walk up to Dinky

"Muffin, I'm sorry I'm late." my head hang low, feeling like a soggy muffin.

"Mom, you weren't late. Every pony else just all went to Pinky's welcoming party. But I waited here, because I know if when you come to pick me up, and I wasn't here, you would be worry." Dinky replies with a smile.

"Ah muffin, that's sweet. But you could have just left a note, or tell Mrs. Cheerilee to relay the message." I smile back. "well if you want, we could go now. We should still make it. Also, we do have an invitation." I pull out the invitation that I picked up at Cake's and pass it to Dinky.

Apparently, Pinky lied. It was not a small party at all. I am pretty sure every pony in Pony ville was invited. From the fashionista, Rarity, to the hard working farm pony, apple jack. From the fastest flyer, rainbow dash, to the shy timid Pegasus, Fluttershy. While everyone seems to really enjoy the party, the guest of honor appears to be the only one that is not. Perhaps Mrs. Cupcake was right, maybe she just want to be alone. Dinky disappeared as soon as we arrive at the party, so I simply grab a few muffins and hides in a corner. For some reasons Pinky always invites me to her parties, while Pinky have no problem with my clumsiness, most other ponies in pony ville has made their opinion of my presents as plague very clear. Because of such, I do not usually attend parties. As other ponies enjoy themselves, I sit quietly at my corner and watch. The party lasted for a long time, and I had to went and get muffins multiple times, I manage to not bum into any pony as well as not knocking anything over, but I still got steers from many ponies, who were not "approve" of my presents.

Finally, night came, and ponies start to leave. Dinky did not want to go; I end up having to drag her out by her tail. When we finally got home, the young filly was so tired; she almost fell asleep as soon as she lay down. Looking at the young filly, I cannot help but smile. She resembles her in so many ways. I slowly walk out of Dinky's room, and close the door as quietly as I can.

"sweet dreams, muffin. And may tomorrow be another great day."


	2. beginning of a long night

Chapter 2: beginning of a long night

With all the excitement from the day before, I was reluctant to get up. However since I did promise golden harvest to go to the summer sun celebration with her, also, Dinky has been excited about the summer sun celebration for almost a month now, and I would really hate to disappoint her. I slowly get up, and rubs my eyes, still tired. As I slowly move towards the door, I heard a knocking on the front door. I moves down stairs, and look out the door. Standing outside is a pale golden earth pony with orange mane.

"Ditzy, sweetie please tell me you didn't just woke up." As I open the door, Golden harvest saw my messed up mane and the still half-asleep look on my face.

"Sorry, Pinky's party lasted really late last night." I tried my best to clean up my mane a bit, as golden harvest shakes her head.

"Just hurry up, I don't want to be late." The irritated look is clearly on her face; I show a forced smile then runs up stairs to wake up Dinky. Similar to yesterday, Dinky was very resistant to waking up. However, after reminding her we were going to the summer sun celebration, she jumps out of her bed and runs into the bathroom. in less than a minute, Dinky reappears ready to run out of the door, while I still look like a mess.

We manage to arrive at the town hall before Princess Celestria makes her appearance. While the mayor was finishing her speech, I was thinking how great that the ruler of all of Equestria takes the time of day to come to a small village like pony ville. After the mayor finished her speech, the curtain opens, and princess Celestria was not there.

"Oh my, what happen? Where is princess Celestria?" I was not alone in the astonishment. As the mayor tries her best to calm the crow, it was clearly not working.

"She was gone." Rarity's single sentence was like adding oil to an already blazing fire, setting the crow into even more unrest. right after Rarity finished her sentence, a dark cloud appears where Celestria should had been, and moment later, the dark cloud came together, creating thundering noise, as a dark alicorn in armour materialized from the dark cloud. Her mane was like the night sky full of beauty, yet stroked fear into every pony in the town hall. Her light blue eyes were like sapphires under the moon light, but at the same time those beautiful eyes felt like the eyes of a beast from the everfree forest. Dinky hides behind golden harvest, as the dark alicorn address the crow as her subject. The bold Pegasus, rainbow Dash, calls out to the dark alicorn, demanding to know what had she done to our precious princess Celestria. The dark alicorn laughs at the question.

"Why do you want to know? Is one Royalty not enough for a small town such as this? Or perhaps you simple do not know who I am." The dark alicorn returns Dashie's question with a smile, which while with grace, also shown her sharp fangs.

"While I was, imprisoned, did my royal status expire? Did no pony recall the legend, or perhaps the signs were not clear enough?" the dark alicorn looks the at crow with her cold blue eyes.

"I saw the signs, and I know who you are. You were imprisoned in the moon for a thousand year, you are nightmare moon." The lavender unicorn from yesterday steps out of the crow and confronts the dark alicorn, as the crow gasp in shock.

"Oh, so some pony does remember me. Yet, such poor manor you have. Were you not taught to bow before a princess? Or, one should only speak, when spoken to. But formality aside, you must know why I have returned, since you seem to know who I am," The dark alicorn now turns her glance at the lavender unicorn.

"You….. are here to…." the lavender unicorn hesitant to reply, which only made every pony else in the town hall feel even more unsettled

"I thought better of you, perhaps I was wrong. Such a shame, I was hoping that at least one pony would have remembered me from the past. But no worry, the night is long, and you all will have plenty of time to be re-educated of the identity of your new princess. Remember this day well, all you sun loving ponies, for the sun shall never rise upon this land again." the dark alicorn lets out a thundering laugh, with thunders and lighting flashing from the dark clouds behind her.

"Take her down, she must know where the princess is." With the word from the mayor, the royal Pegasus guards took flies, the two Pegasus jumps on the alicorn, but as soon, as they landed, the alicorn turns into a dark cloud. While the two Pegasus looks at each other wondering where did the dark alicorn went, she rematerialized behind the two Pegasus.

"Oh how cute, You two think that you could catch me." the Pegasus turns and swing their hoof, but the alicorn simply turns back into a cloud, and the Pegasus ended hit each other. A laugh fills the town hall, as the two guard tries their best to catch the dark alicorn.

"As much fun as this is, I do believe the crow is getting bored." The dark alicorn rematerialized in front of the two Pegasus, and with a flap of a wing, the two royal Pegasus was on the ground, unconscious. The dark Alicorn lets out smiles claiming her victory, once again showing her sharp fangs.

"Well, this was fun. But, I do have to leave now. I am a princess after all, and the royal duty always calls. Especially since, I was absent for so long. However, do not worry your little heads; I will be back when I am done with my task. I know how much you ponies love your princess." The dark alicorn lets out one last earth-shattering laugh, as she turns into a dark cloud, making her exit.

"Get back here you!" Rainbow Dash spring into action, and went after the dark cloud. The dark cloud lets out a lighting that hits Rainbow Dash square on the head. While us Pegasus don't take much damage from lightning and other weather related injuries, it does however manage to daze Rainbow dash, stopping her from chasing after the dark cloud. As the dazed Pegasus falls towards the ground, me and a few other Pegasus manage to catch her, placing her back to the ground lightly. Rainbow was ready to took off again, as soon as he recover from the daze, luckily Apple jack manage to hold him down.

"Let me had her, I'll show her a good one-two." As rainbow struggle to break free, Apple jack simple said one thing

"dash, What good does running after her do?" looking at the two still unconscious Pegasus guard, Rainbow dash seem to realize she may not be a match to her. While she still wants to break free, she clearly seems to have calm down a lot. As soon as the group calm down a bit, the mayor turns to the Lavender unicorn, and said

"Miss….

"Twilight Sparkle" Pinky fills in the name,

"Miss Twilight, any chance you could enlighten us of this nightmare moon." the Mayor asked kindly.

"I don't know much about her, but I think I may be able to find out more in the library. Also please leave this to me; I do not wish for any pony to get hurt." After saying that she turns and runs out of the door, assuming heading to the library. As a few pony run after her, I felt a tapping on my wing. When I turn to look, I hit my head on the side of a pony standing next to me.

"Watch it Derpy." I apologize for hitting her, and then turn to look at who was tapping on my wing again, and it was golden harvest.

"Sweetie, I think we should head home. Dinky looks really spooked" golden harvest lift her hoof, showing a little filly wrap around her hoof. The little filly was holding so tightly to the hoof that Golden harvest's hoof is starting to change color.

"Muffin, she is gone now. Will you let go of Aunty Golden's hoof? I think you are starting to hurt her" I smile at Dinky hopping to calm her down, although I myself is still pretty spooked by the event that just took place. Dinky let go of Golden harvest's hoof and almost immediately wrapped herself onto mine.

"I suggest you should take that little filly home. This is no place for a young filly such as her. Oh dear, I could only imagine what the long nights will do to my crops." I smile at the fact that Golden harvest still has time to worry about her crop at a time like this. I bid Golden harvest good-bye, and then slowly drag Dinky and myself back home.

Since Dinky refused to let go of my hoof, I end up having to walk all the way back home. since I can't just fly and dodge most of the ponies. I end up running multiply ponies, while some ponies excused my poor walking skill with the fact that it is dark outside. A more common reply to my inability to stay out of ponies way were, "watch where you going, derpy." or "Keep your eyes on the road derpy." I have gotten quite used to the nickname "derpy", but it still hurt whenever someone else calls me that. At first, the nickname was given to me due to my clumsiness, but after that incident, even more ponies started to call me derpy. Now days, only a hand full of ponies still calls me by my real name.

By the time we finally arrive back at home, I was exhausted.

"Dinky, you got to lost some weight." As I plop on to the couch, Dinky finally let go of my hoof.

"What can I say mom, your cooking is so good. I can't help myself, but to eat a whole lot" Dinky makes a witty comment to counter my comment on her weight. However, I was too tired to call her out on that.

"Mom, do you think the night will really last forever?" the young filly pokes me with her horn. To tell the truth, I really do not know what to tell her. On one hoof, I felt lying to her is wrong, but at the same time, I really do not want to scare the young filly any worse.

"I don't know, muffin. I really don't" to my surprise the young filly actually looks happy to that answer.

"Does that mean I won't have to get up for school every morning?" the question made me giggle a bit inside, if any pony can make a "bright side" out of all of this, it will be Dinky.

"Hate to burst your bubble, muffin. But I think you still had to go to school." I smile.

"Speaking of school, what time is it?" I look at the clock, and realize it was actually noon already.

"Oh no, I'm late to deliver the mails. All those ponies always look forward to receiving their mails every day. I can't disappoint them, especially now." With that thought, I was ready to run out of the door. However, as soon as I putted on my mail mare hat, my stomach started growling, reminding me that neither Dinky nor I had ate anything all morning. I dash into the kitchen, pulls out a blue berry muffin, that I had been saving, and handed to Dinky.

"Here muffin, Mommy had to go do her job. Be good and stay home ok?" after saying that I tried to dash out of the door, but right before, I could make it out of the door, Dinky jump onto my back.  
"Mom, I'm coming with you."

"Dinky! Be good, and stay home." I try to shake her off, but she held on tight

"I don't want to be lone, please let me come along." Dinky begs. I can tell that she was still spooked from what happen earlier. While I still reluctant to bring Dinky along, I do see a problem in leaving her all alone in the house.

"Alright muffin, you can come long. But, would you get off my back? How about we walk together." With that, Dinky hops down and grabs my hoof. As we tread towards the mail pose

We arrive at the mail pose after a short while. As one would expect, no one was here. I went and grabbed the mails, placing them carefully into my bag. Then slowly went on my usual route. While there are still a few ponies out about, most ponies were hiding indoor. My first delivery was to Berry shine. As I knock on the door, I saw the door creeks open a crack, with an eye looking though the crack. After seeing only Dinky and I was on the other side, the pony opens the door slowly, and then before I knew what happen, Dinky and I was pull into the house.

"Derpy, Dinky, What are you two doing here?" the earth pony with a web color Plum coat looks at us.

"I'm here to deliver the mail. I know how much ponies look forward to receiving their mail every day, how can I disappoint every pony, especially at a time like this." I dig through my bag, and fish out the letters for Berry Shine.

"Derpy… I mean Ditzy. That was really nice of you, but you really didn't have to go through all the trouble." Berry Shine shows a kind face, which I have not seen since that incident.

"It was no trouble at all, I am just doing my job." with a smile we head out of the door.

The next few houses were the same, everyone was scare of the dark, but there is really no reason to. At first, Dinky and I was also a bit afraid ourselves, but after walking under the moon light for a while now, we start to appreciate the moon light and the night stars. Come to think of it, the last time we walked as a family, was before the incident.

After a little while, We arrive at my next destination, Cheerilee's house. I usually just drop off her mail at the mailbox, since she was usually at the school when I run my mail route. But today, due to all the chaos, She was home, and so I knocked on her door. We readied ourselves, expecting to be pull into the house again. But to our surprise, Cheerilee just simply open the door.

"Hi Dinky, and good afternoon Mrs. Doo, I didn't expect to see you two here today." With a sweet voice she welcomes us.

"I got your mail; I know how much every pony looks forward to receiving their mail every day, and I really don't want them to be disappointed after all that has happened today." I smile at Cheerilee.

"Oh, how kind of you, please do come in." as she open the door wider allowing us to enter.

"But I really had to finish delivering the mails." I try to turn down her invitation, since I still have a bag full of mails to deliver.

"Oh, don't worry. I am sure most ponies were not expecting mail today. Surely you could take a little break and enjoy a muffin or two." Cheerilee move back a step, showing some blue berry muffins on her table. At the sight of the muffins, my eyes lit up. While my brain constantly reminds me that, my task comes first, my hooves were drawn towards the muffins.

"Thanks for you generosity, but I really must go." After a fierce battle, my brain won out. Cheerilee did not persist, she grab the muffins, and offer them for us to have. With that, Dinky swiped three muffins, as I grabbed one for the road.

The rest of the deliveries went without any special events. As me and Dinky walks and laughs, more and more ponies started to come out of their house.

"Mommy, why are people afraid of the dark?" Dinky looks at me

"Remember how we were afraid at first? Most ponies do not actually understand the beauty of the night, but once they saw the beauty that the night could bring, your fear will slowly be replaced by admiration for its beauty." With a smile, we continue walking, and before long, we arrive at our last destination, Cake's bakery. I knock on the door, and a moment later, I hear hooves steps coming towards the door.

"Oh Ditzy and Dinky, do come in." Mr. Carrot cake opens the door, and allows the two of us to enter.

"So Ditzy, what can we do for you today?" Mrs. Cupcake came out of the back with a batch of muffins.

"Er….. muf… I mean, I got mail for you guys." I smile covering the fact that the sight of muffins almost shut my brain down. I dig though the bag, and pull out the last three letters and handed them to Mrs. Cupcake.

"Thanks for your trouble Ditzy, I really was not expecting to receive any mail today, not after all that happened. How about a muffin from me, as a token of my appreciation" Mrs. Cupcake push the trait towards me. I pick up a muffin with my muzzle, sat down, and start to nibble on the muffin.

"Where is Pinky Pie by the way?" I notice the lack of a certain hyperactive Pink pony.

"I have no clue; maybe she is setting up a party somewhere." Mrs. Cupcake shrugs. Soon after, I finished my muffin. I turn to Dinky, telling her we should go home.

"Sure mom, but can we take the long way home? I really enjoy walking with you under the moon light." I nodded.


	3. the incident

Chapter3: the incident

It was not long before we arrive at home. Due to the darkness, it is very difficult to actually tell the exact time. But the clock in the house shows six. I head for the kitchen to prepare dinner. While Dinky quickly crawls up to the sofa, making herself comfortable. When I arrive at the kitchen, I found some carrot on the table

"Did Golden harvest left those this morning? I really should thank her when I get the chance." I thought to myself. While I was chopping the carrot into small bits so I could make some carrot soup, I heard a knock on the door. Dinky quickly jumps off the sofa and sprint towards the door. As I poke my head out of the kitchen to see who was at the door, a familiar orange pony was standing at the door.

"Oh, it's aunty Golden. Mom is in the kitchen, I can go get her if you want." Dinky smiles, as I walk out of the kitchen. Golden harvest has a concerning look on her face, which usually accompany with bad news.

"What's the matter?" I walk up to the door, to welcome her.

"I hear from Bon Bon, that AJ, Dashy, Fluttershy, Pinky and Rarity, followed the lavender unicorn into the Ever free forest." As Golden harvest finish her sentence, I to was wearing the concerning look on my face.

Before long, the whole pony vile was aware of the six headed into the ever free forest. While many ponies were worry, and wants to make a search party. The mayor reminded every pony that no pony has ever come out of the ever free forest unscarred. While there are still some ponies who want to go and search for them, most ponies gave up hope for their survival. While I would love to go search for them, the thought of heading into the Ever free forest made the scar under my blond hair ached. It has been six years since I got that scar, and that incident still haunts my dreams. The red blood running though my hooves, as everything goes silence. That was the last time I saw his blue eyes.

"Ditzy, are you alright? You look serious." Golden harvest broke me out of my thought. I smile and nodded. While she still has her doubts, she did not pursuit any further. On our way home, Golden harvest kept me from running into other ponies; she has always been my friend, Even after every pony else left me, she stood by my side. Before long, we arrive at my house. As soon as we walk into the door, we saw Dinky slowly crawls out of the living room looking like a starving zombie.

"foo….od, need foo….d!" Golden harvest and I looks at each other, and laughs.

Thanks to Golden harvest's help, we manage to finish make diner in just half an hour. While I try to invite Golden harvest to stay for dinner, she kindly declined. While I really want her to stay, I did not want to force her. With a smile, she left. Despite the act, Dinky apparently was not that hungry. She barely touched her soup.

"Muffin, are you not hungry?" I look at the little filly, and she looks back. However, our eyes did not lock for long; she soon turned her glace and went back to eating. I really do not understand what happened. Just a few hours ago, we were walking back together from sugar cube corners. Now she will not even look me in the eye. The rest of the dinner went by quietly; Dinky went back into her room right after dinner. While I was cleaning up, I notice something on the sofa. When I walked up, I realize it was an old album. Looking at the album, I finally understand why Dinky was acting so strangely tonight. After cleaning up, I walked up to Dinky's room.

"Muffin, may I come in?" I knock on her door softly, but there was no reply. I try to open the door, but the door was locked.

"Muffin, can we talk?" I knock on her door again. finally the door opened, and there stands Dinky in her pajama.

"What is there to talk about?" her eyes were cold, so very cold.

"It is not what you think." I compose myself, and try to smile.

"So I wasn't adopted? I am a unicorn, how can an earth pony and a Pegasus give birth to a unicorn. I always thought that maybe my dad was a unicorn, but then how do you explain this." She throws a photo at me; on it were a gray earth stallion and me, but only my eyes were aligned. I pick up the photo, and place on the table, and then I turn back to Dinky, who now has tears coming down her muzzle.

"Muffin, I didn't want to tell you this, because I expected you would react this way. You were not adopted, not technically. However, it is true; I am not your birth mother." Following those word were more tears, as she try to slam the door shut, I forced my hoof into the door to stop it from closing. The door slams onto my hoof, while sharp pain shoots through my hoof, it must be nothing compare to what Dinky is feeling.

"WHO!? Who is my real mother?" Dinky screams, her voice was full of sadness and rage, it hurts my heart hearing every word. I try to enter her room, but she will not move, which is a clear indication she does not want me to enter. With that, I sat down outside the door.

Dinky's mother was a beautiful unicorn name Dream Sparkle, she was a good friend and a colleague of my in the equestrian science society. We were friends since Dinky's age, and in many ways, we were like sisters. She was a very intelligent unicorn, at the age of five she was invited to join Celestria's school for talented unicorn. While her magic was not the strongest, she makes up with wits and science. She decline the invitation because she understand that, while she can do anything other unicorn can with science, science is still not magic. By the time we graduated, she was the top of our class. After graduation we both join the equestrian science society, and we were both in the scientific development department. Together we worked to create a means to improve all ponies.

While Dream Sparkle excels at Biomechanical research, I was the best biochemist pony in the whole department. We both love our job, and are very good at what we do. In just a year, both of us had made great deal of progress in our respected field, and was given our own office and lab as rewards.

Ever since I started to work in the lab, I always found a blue berry muffin in my office after work. After some investigation I finally found out it was place there by a grey earth pony name Muffin Doo. He works at the muffin shop next door and is a very hard working pony. I have seen him a few times, but he never talked to me. One afternoon I finally decided to confront him about the muffin. When I saw him, he was working in the shop. When he saw me, he ran into the back, which was for employees only. I waited in the shop, until he got off work, and before he can slip away, I cornered him. Pulling out the blue berry muffin he place in my office that day, I ask him why is he leaving muffins in my office. To my surprise, his reply were 'because I love to see your smile when you are enjoy the muffin.' I blush a bit at the answer; I do not usually smile much, mostly due to there is not really much reason to. I let him go after that.

After that day, I started visiting the muffin shop almost daily. Muffin and I really hit it off. We grew very close very fast. I slowly grew addicted to his blue berry muffins, while he never seems to mind making them for me. One afternoon, after work, I went back to my office to pack up as usual. When I got into my office, on my desk was twenty-five blue berry muffin place in a way that makes up the shape of a heart. On each muffin there was a letter, which spelled out,

WILL YOU BE MY VERY SPICAL PONY.

My heart skip a beat at the sigh, and when I turn around, I saw Muffin at the door with a huge bush of flowers in his mouth. I was shocked, not sure what to say. When he asked me to marry him, I just cannot stop myself from nodding. That was the happiest day of my life.

Dream Sparkle, also felt in love with a unicorn stallion name Dr. Spark around the same time. We held the double wedding months later. At the time, it seems nothing could ever go wrong.

"And how do I play into all of this?" Dinky still having tears coming down her muzzle, she steers at me with that sad cold eyes. Her steer was like a dagger, cuts right into my heart. With pain, I continue the story that I would much wish I had forgotten, like many other things.

The happy days lasted for a short years, until both Dream Sparkle and I became pregnant. We decided to come back to our hometown, pony vile, to welcome the new life. The only way to get to pony vile was through the Ever free forest. At first we were worry, but after our encounter with a few timber wolves, and Dr. Spark and Muffin bravely knocking them to pieces. We all feel a lot safer. It was a long and scary trip, but we arrived safely. weeks later, we gave birth to two beautiful fillies. After few more days of rest, we decided to go back. the only to go back was through the Everfree forest, while many ponies suggest we should take a different path, Dr. Spark and Muffin who were confident from the first trip told us, as long as we are with them, there is nothing to fear. How foolish of us, for believing in those romantic words.

As we enter the Ever free forest, the sun cease to shine, the darkness was nothing like the night, there was no stars nor moon, only trees that seem to be alive. Timber wolves' howls rages along the path, as we travel further into the forest, the two fillies started to cry, perhaps they already knew what was to come, perhaps they were trying to tell us to go back, but foolishly we continue. Finally, we saw the exit. As we sigh a breath of relief, letting our guard down for mere seconds. That is when a timber wolf jumped out of the dark forest and onto Dr. Spark. More, more timber wolves appeared out of the forest, they blocked the exit. Dr. Spark didn't last very long, holding back her tears, Dream Sparkle fires off a huge ball of light, blinding the timber wolves, and scream for us to run. But the exit was blocked, and our only option was back the way we came. We ran as Muffin tries to protect us, We made as far as half the way back, until another Timber wolf appear out of nowhere and jumped onto Dream Sparkle. Although Muffin manages to knock the Timber wolf to pieces, Dream sparkle's back hoof was also badly injured. She looked at me with a smile, then she handed me the young baby filly. She told me to leave her, and save the filly. With packs of Timber wolves rapidly catching up, she stood her ground and was prepares for the worst, while she know she will be no match, she tries to buy us as much time as she can. Holding back all of the emotions, I turn and ran with Muffin following behind me. We ran as fast as our hoof will take us, but the road seems endless. Finally, we can see the entrance, but it seems the Timber wolves has long planed our demise, a large group of timber wolves was guarding the entrance. Muffin stops me, handing our filly into my hoof, and smile. I know that smile well; it was the same one Dream Sparkle had just shown me. Closing my eyes, not wanting to see what is to come of my love, as a sharp pain hits my head. When I open my eyes, a Timber wolf had pinned me to the ground. The two fillies were on the ground next to me, their cry rings in my ears. I try to fight back, but I was no match, as I was ready to face my death, a strong Hoof hits the timber wolf, knocking it to pieces. Muffin covered in blood barely standing, came to my rescue. I grab the fillies and try to make for the Entrance, but another timber wolf jumps onto me, knocking the two fillies out of my muzzle. Once again, Muffin beats down the timber wolf, and point for me to run. I grab the first filly that was next to me, but when I look for the second one, I saw that a timber wolf have already got the filly. I try to go save the young filly, but muffin screams for me run. Before I could react, the timber wolf with the filly had already ran off. holding back the tears once again, I sprint for the entrance. this time, Muffin was covering for me, and we manage to barely make it out of the forests, but the timber wolves did not retreat, they had waited for this meal for too long, and they came too close to give up now. They continue their pursuit, as we try desperately to run. But after all that running, we were all exhausted, as the timber wolves are rapidly closing in, I heard Muffin's voice saying, 'leave now, and don't look back'. I know what it means, I ran a bit further, and hide the filly in a tree. Then I ran back to aid muffin, I wasn't holding high hope, but I wish to at least bring back his body if nothing else.

When I arrive, I found muffin covering in even more blood than before, but still knocking timber wolves down one after another, I jump into the fight, trying to help him. Even if this is the end, even if I do not survive, I am happy knowing I can die alongside him. We fought for what seem to be eternity, and in the end, we did manage to push the Timber wolves back into the Ever free forest. Muffin's fur at this point had been dyed crimson red, and there were sharp pain on my head, and almost everywhere else. After the last timber wolf escapes back into the Ever free forest, Muffin collapse in front of me. I ran up, holding him in my hooves, as blood runs down my hooves. Finally all the emotion I been holding back explode in one instant. Muffin looks at me with those blue eye that I loved so much, as he whispers, 'I am so glad you are alright.' His word were soft and gentle, full of love. But my tears won't stop. 'smile for me one last time Ditzy, you know how much I love your smile.' I force a smile, as Muffin's blue eyes slowly closes. The sharp pain in my head grew worst, but I was too busy crying to even care. It is until blood started to came down my head, when I finally pay attention to the pain, but at that point it was already too late. The world spirals, as everything seem to spited into two, the pain grew worst by the second, and finally everything went black.

When I finally woke up, I was in Golden harvest's house, apparently she found me outside of Pony vile. I looks at Golden harvest, but regardless how hard I try, I could not focus on her face.

"Sweetie just rest. Everything is going to be alright." As she comforts me, I remember about the filly in the tree, I try to jump up, but my body will not listen. With no chose, I look to Golden harvest, and ask for her to help retrieve the filly. She nodded. After she left, I lay on the bed, trying to digest everything that has happened. As the realization of every ponies' death slow slowly sinks in, tears begin to flow down my muzzle once again. While I was crying, a doctor came into my room. He looks me in the eye and shakes his head.

"Doc, please tell me why my eyes can't seem to focus." I call out to the doctor. He looks back and paused for a second. Although I still cannot seem to focus on him very well, his concern was very clear even out of focus.

"Mrs. Doo is it? I'm afraid I have some bad news." The doctor slowly moves towards me. I don't know what is about to come, will he tell me about the death of muffin? Or perhaps there were other bad news. As I slowly compose myself, I nodded for him to continue. Strangely I really wish he simply tell me the bad news was muffin's death, at least I will be prepare.

"Mrs. Doo, I'm afraid you sustained heavy injury to the head. We were not expecting you to remember anything; the injury should have cause major amnesia as well as many other problem throughout your body. Although it seems that you retain most of your memory, your bodily function as well as your eyes were still heavily affected. I'm afraid you may never live a normal life again." those words hit me like a heavy rock, as those words sinks in, I realize I was very lucky. Although I may never be able to live a normal life again, at least I still have those precious memories. I looks at the desk next to my bed, and on it was a blue berry muffin, with a card underneath it. I clumsily move the muffin and grabs the card, hoping it was from Muffin. maybe he just passed out, maybe Golden found both of them in time. Maybe…..

Hours later, Golden harvest returned with the young filly on her back. The second I saw her, my heart jumped. As Golden Harvest walks towards me, the thought goes through my head.

"Which Filly survived." My heart sank the second I saw the tiny horn. My Filly was the one that got carried away. As tears swelled in my eyes again, the little filly grabbed my hoof. As I look at the little baby filly, she looked back at me. She was like a ray of sunshine that broke through the clouds of despair. Looking at the little filly, I thought to myself, that although she may not be my little filly, she and I both lost out family this day. Perhaps it was destiny, which allow the two of us to ended up together. I look at the little filly and smile, 'how you doing there, Dinky'

Dinky didn't say anything. The story must be hard for her to digest, it has been six years, and I still have yet to come to terms with what happen that day. How could I expect Dinky to.

"Dinky, you alright?" I slowly push the door open. The second I poked my head into the door, a shadow jumped on me, and I was pin to the ground. The little filly holds me in her arms, my mane soaked in her tears. I slowly gets up, picking up the little filly. After crying for another few more minutes, she lifted her head, and looks me. I smile at her, as I run my hoof through her mane.

"Muffin, it's alright." Before I knew it, tears begin to form in my eyes also. As I wipe the tears with my hoof and tries my best to hold them in, Dinky jumps up and hug me again.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She buries her face into me, as I held her in my arms.

After the Incident, I decided to settle down at Pony vile. Due to my eyes could never align, my days as a biochemist Pony ended. Not only that, due to my injury, I was unable to do many other jobs also. Luckily, I was able to get a job at the mail station as a mail mare. The doctor was not completely wrong about the amnesia; I lost many of my memories, such as much of my childhood, my family, and even a lot of my research. However, for some strange reason, even the doctors cannot explain, I remember everything that happens between Dream Sparkle, Muffin Doo and me with near perfectly clarity. Some doctors suspect that my brain simply made up stories to fill up the blanks, but all the records in the Science Society and our schools prove my memories were correct to the letter.

After putting Dinky to bed, I went back to my room. While sitting on my bed, looking out the window, I saw the stars on the night sky. Back before muffin proposed to me, we always walk home every night after he get off work at the muffin shop. As we walk under the night sky, we would always enjoy watching the stars. As those memories once again flooded my head, another set of tears slowly forms in my eyes.


	4. New day

Chapter 4: New day

It had been a week, I think, since the six ponies enter the ever free forest. While there are still few ponies who held hope of their return, most ponies had accepted their unconfirmed death. due to the "long" night, many crops died, and food is becoming scarce. the food shortage was only part of the problem, due princess Celestria's absent, ponies no longer have a leader to turn to, and slowly Equestria is falling into chaos. Who would have thought that such changes would occur in just a week.

While most places in Equestria had fallen into chaos; however pony ville was one of the only places that ponies banded together to resolve the problem, thanks to Mayor mare's leadership, and every pony sharing their food. Although we manage to resolve the current crisis, it is clear that before long, our food will run out. While Mayor mare and elders of pony ville tries to come up with a long term solution, many ponies try to get back to their normal lives. Miss Cherilee decided to re-open "school" in her house, since her house is closer, and also since we try to at least regain some normality in our lives. Due to the chaos, many ponies became jobless, I'm being one of them, apparently when the whole Equestria is in utter chaos, no one writes letters.

It was "morning", when got up. As I slowly moves down stairs, I hear a knock on the door. When I open the door, I saw Golden Harvest standing outside. Golden Harvest like me are currently jobless, since due to the lack of sun, most her crops had died.

"Morning Golden Harvest, what brought you here today?" I look at the pale gold mare wonder why she was here so early. She didn't give a reply, I invited her in. as I turn toward the kitchen, trying to make breakfast with what little we have on hooves.

"Ditzy, what do you plan to do?" Golden Harvest's word had been in my mind for some times now. With the way things are going, before long food will run out, and what will happen then? I turn towards Golden Harvest, I can see the concern in her eyes. With my condition, I couldn't do very much, and Dinky is so young. If food does run out, what then?

"I don't know." I replied, Golden Harvest looked at me. She paused for a second, collected her thoughts.

"The Cakes and I plan to leave Pony ville. If we stay as a group, maybe we will stand chance. We could take you with us, if you like." The thought was not a pleasant one. To leave pony ville? Pony ville is our home, where we lived for seven years, where Dinky grew up. the thought put tears in my eyes. But at the same time, I know this maybe my only chance. While many ponies do not say it, most ponies think of me as a burden. In a time like this, no pony will take me with them. While I want to grab hold of this chance, I hesitant to make the decision.

"When will you leave, can I talk with Dinky before I give you an answer?" I still hesitant to leave my home. Golden Harvest looks at me with the warmest and comforting look.

"Sweetie, we'll be leaving tomorrow." With a smile, she heads towards the door. As she left, many emotions erupted inside of me. Fear for what is to come, sadness of leaving our home, anger for what nightmare moon had caused, and so many more. After finally calming down, I went upstairs to Dinky's room. If we are going to leave, I should at leave talk with her. While the filly is still very young, she is much more mature than one would give her credit for. When I enter her room, the little filly still lies in her bed. Sleeping like an angel, not a care in the world. I was almost tempted to let her sleep, let her enjoy maybe her last moment of happiness without a care in the world. waking her up today was the hardest thing I ever had to do, even harder than when I had to told her about our past, granted she forced my hoof on the matter. As I call out to her, I saw the little filly pulls the blanket over her head.

"Just another few more minutes, mom. I promise I'll get up in a few more minutes." An almost scripted morning routine, that occurs every day. but after a moment later, when I didn't pull her off the bed, she slowly crawled up. looking at me suspiciously, wondering what is going on. The morning routine have always been, I came to wake her up, she bargains, follow by me forcefully yanking her out of the bed, either by the tail, or by the hoof, usually the major deviation is when I pull her blanket off the bed. but today, I broke the routine. Dinky looks at me with suspicion for another moment, until she finally confronted me.  
"Who are you? And what have you done to my mom Ditzy." She jump off her bed, raised her front hooves, looking like she was ready knock me, if I gave the wrong answer. After our eyes meet, she dropped her hooves, and concern fills her face.

"Dinky, we have to talk."

Dinky took the news better than expected, while she share my reluctances to leave our home, she also understand this maybe our best chance to survive if things continue the way it is. Also, if the night ever come to an end, which no pony is holding their breath to it, we could come back. Dinky went back into her room to pack, while I headed out to tell Golden harvest our decision, and find out more about the details. When I arrive, I found the Amethyst star, Bon Bon, cakes, and Lyra was also there, along with Golden harvest.

"Welcome Ditzy, so you decided to join us." Golden harvest saw me, and welcomed me. I nodded to Golden harvest's question.

"And who invited you?" Lyra shot me a look. I lowered my head, not wanting to see her cold eyes.

"I did, while Ditzy may be a bit clumsy, she is a Pegasus, she can help us. Also Dinky's magic could come in handy also." Golden Harvest lift my head, and shot Lyra a look that is so cold, I'm sure it caused frost bite.

"If we need a Pegasus, we could find someone else. As for magic, you guys already have an unicorn, me. Derpy here is beyond clumsy, she will only slow us down." Lyra protested, which made me question if I should have come.

"I think Ditzy will be a great addition to our group. She maybe a bit clumsy, but she have a good heart, which you seem to lack. Remember last week, when this all started, Ditzy went and deliver mail to every pony in pony ville. While it may not seem like much, it helped bring the community together. If not for what she did, pony ville could very well have become like many other places in Equestria." Mrs. Cupcake spoke out in my defense, while Lyra still seem unwilling, she accepted the group decision.

"So back to our discussion, before we were rudely interrupted. Where do we plan to go after we leave pony ville." Lyra continued, but not before she takes another shot at me. every pony dislike the way she attacks me, but they decided to ignore it as long as Lyra don't make a habit of it. after a while, we came up with a plan in which we would head toward Canterlot, since there appear to have enough food. And since it is the capital, Canterlot appear to still maintain certain degrees of order. We were told to go back and gather any food that we have, and any belonging we want to bring along, and then meet back at Suger cube corner the next day. with that, every pony left, leaving just me and Golden Harvest.

"do you really think I could be of any help?" I questions Golden Harvest's logic for letting me join the group, but she just smile at me.

"While Lyra is not completely wrong about we could bring a different Pegasus. And perhaps she is also right about you may slow us down. But you have something that most ponies in Equestria do not have. And I believe that will be very helpful on our trip. Anyway, you should probably go back and pack. Also you don't want to leave Dinky all alone now, do you?" Golden Harvest gave me a smile. With that I headed back home.

On my way back, what Golden harvest said stayed in my mind. What is it that I have, that other ponies do not? Could it be my wings? But every Pegasus have wings, and most of them flies a lot better than me. It can't be my wits or skills, if it were before the incident, I could understand that for a reason, but now I can barely do simply task. As I pounder what could have made my special, I ran into a tree. Crushing back down to the ground, I landed on something soft. Sitting there still a bit dazed from my crush, I hear a voice coming from under me.

"Dear lady Mare, could you possibly remove yourself from on top of me?" as I looked down, I saw a Brown stallion with an hourglass for cutie mark. I quickly got up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I lower my head in shame. The stallion got up, and he lift my head with his hoof. He had a smile on his face, which was strange, since most ponies are angry when I fall on them.

"Well, on the bright side at least you didn't get hurt. But you really need to be more careful." His blue eyes were so gentle, for a moment I almost Mistake him for Muffin. as his eyes and my eye met, his smile widen.

"So you are the infamous Derpy, I have heard about. although I never would have thought of you as such charming mare." His words made me blushed a bit.

"My name is Ditzy not Derpy. I have to go. Sorry again about what happened." I turned and flied off.

I got home shortly, and this time I focus on flying, so I didn't ran into any more trees. When I enter the house, I saw Dinky was not down stairs. As I move towards the stairs, I heard some sounds coming from Dinky's room. I quietly flies upstairs not making any sound, and then looked into Dinky's room through the door, without her noticing. What I saw broke my heart. Dinky was cry on her bed. Wanting to know what's wrong, I push the door open slowly. As soon as Dinky heard the door, she attempt to stop crying. Try as she may, her wet muzzle, watery eyes, snotty nose And drenched pillow are enough evidence for even a fool to figure our she have been crying.

"What's the matter muffin?" I approach her. She turns away, not wanting me to see her face. I got to the side of her bed, and then once again try to figure out what is wrong. The question didn't remain for long, until I saw a picture of miss Cherilee's class with her in it. while she acts tough when I told her about leaving, it must really rip her up on the inside, knowing she may have to leave all he friends.

"muffin, if you want to talk, I'll be in my room." Leaving her to be alone may not be the best course action. but what else could I do? As I slowly wonder into my room, the reality hit me also. Holding back the tears, I went and packed some of my stuff.

The next morning came, as I open my eyes, I realize something was off. before could even figure what was off, I hear a loud knock on the front door. I move towards the door, still half asleep. The second I open the door, the sun light blinded me. It took me a minute to adjust to the light, and standing outside was the pale gold mare.

"They did it! They did it! Those six did it! The sun is back." Her excitement was only rival by Pinky. As I take it all in, I looks at Golden harvest.

"Who Did what? Calm down, breath, and start at the top."

"AJ, Dashy, Fluttershy, Pinky, Rarity and Twilight are back. And they manage to defeat nightmare moon." my jaw nearly hit the ground. Not only were those six came out of ever free forest alive, they beat nightmare moon also?

"Princess Celetria, and those six are at the town square. Get prepare and go seem them." Before I could even say anything back, she disappeared, no doubt going to tell the good news to every other pony she knows. I went upstairs, and wake Dinky, she especially didn't want to get up today. But after I told her about what happened, she ran into the bathroom in a cloud of smoke, and return moment later ready to leave out of the door. Her ability to get ready, when she wants to, is astonishing.

We arrive at the town square, to every ponies' surprises. A dark alicorn was with Princess Celestria. The dark Alicorn strangely resemble nightmare moon. But most ponies didn't pay much attention to the dark alicorn. The six ponies were held as heroes, and was adored by every pony. The crowd slowly calmed down, when Princess Celetria approached Twilight.

"What is with the sad look, my faithful student. Are you not overjoyed at the thought of finally returns to your studies at Canterlot after such long journey?"

"Princess, I have always been devoted to my studies. And I would love to return to doing so. However, the dilemma lies with the fact that, I have finally made so many friends, and only just learned how wonderful they are, and how important they are to me. But yet I now have to leave them." Twilight replies, Princess Celestria, smiled upon hearing Twilight's reply, she then turns to the weird purple lizard that have been with Twilight.

"Spike, take a note. I, Princess Celetria hereby given the unicorn Twilight Sparkle a new task. She will further her study on the subject of friendship, And she shall report her findings to me. At her new home, here at Pony ville." As soon as Princess Celetria finished her order, the other five ponies jumped onto Twilight. And the crowd cheered at the arrive of our new member in pony ville. To think, only yesterday we were on the verge of leaving our home. Today the sun shine brightly, and as the sun are bright, so seems the future.


	5. return to normal

Chapter 5: return to normal

A week pass by in hast. Ponies slowly return to their normal lives, and before we know it, it was as if the ever night had never actually happened. Our newest member of pony Ville also begins to settle in. Twilight ended up as our new librarian, which was actually no surprise, once we learn of her loves for books.

It was a morning like any others. I got up in the morning expecting nothing out of the ordinary. And before I know it, I had already got down stairs and was preparing breakfast. While the Ever night event was exciting, it is much better to be safe and worry free. As I was finishing breakfast, I quickly glance at the clock. With another ten minutes before I had to get Dinky up, I sat down and let myself relax for a moment. While my eyes wonder about, one of my eye caught my own reflection on the window. Apparently I have not washed up nor have I comb my mane, I look like a disaster. I flied back upstairs, as quietly as I can, trying to let Dinky enjoy her last few minutes of sleep, before I wake her up. After another few more minutes, I was ready. As I slowly enter Dinky's room, she was still cuddle up in her blankets, and was soundly asleep. After a few nudge, the daily routine begins. Starting with the bargaining coming from Dinky, which follow immediately by my refusal, and as soon as I refuse, Dinky pulls blanket over her head, and finally ends with me pulling her off the bed by her tail. As I dragged her out of the room, she tries her best to crawls back onto her bed, try as she may, her effort yielded no results. After a few more desperate attempts to return to her warm bed, she finally gave in. I went downstairs to put the final finishing touches on the breakfast, as Dinky went and wash up for school.

After dropping Dinky off at school, I head towards the post office. While there still isn't many mail, due to the ever night incident, there are enough mails and package for us mail ponies to get back to work. I tried my best to stay out of most ponies way, but never the less, I still ran into a good number of them. By the time I finally arrive at the post office, I had run into five ponies, three trees, and six birds, by my count. There wasn't many mail ponies around. The first thought flashes through my mind was "Dear Celestria, were I late?" but upon looking at the clock, my worry was set to ease. While I am still curious about the lack of mail ponies, I didn't thought much, and head off onto my usual route.

The first half of the route was smooth sailing, since I didn't run into anything. But as soon as I begin to felt confident, I ran into a tree that appeared out of nowhere. As I falls to the ground, I ready myself for the impact. Luckily, I landed on something soft. After I composed myself, I hop off of what I landed on. When I turn around to see what I have landed on, I saw the brown Stallion that I landed on week ago, laying on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I helped him up. He look at me with those blue eyes again, and once again I was caught by them.

"Miss Ditzy, perhaps you could inform me next time, before you drop in on me? If a pony does not know better, he may think you are doing this on purpose." He looks at me with a smile, though there also seem to have a touch of irritation, but what do I know.

"It wasn't on purpose, I assure you. It's just a coincident." I lower my head, in shame.

"So you are imply that, it is destiny that you just happen to fall on top of me twice in the pass week, perhaps I should start wearing a safety helmet from now on? While I do not mind the company, I do prefer a less painful means to see you." He lifts my head with his hoof, while his word seem to be a bit thorny, he manage to make them sound like jokes.

"Hopefully this won't happen again." I turn away hiding my embarrassment. I have long learn to not care any more, but talking to him, I just can't help myself but let those hidden emotions surface, even just a little bit.

"While the offer of not getting crush does sound tempting, but if that mean I won't be able to see you again, that would be quite the price to pay. Since I did broke your fall twice, I think you own me a meal, won't you agree?" he looks at me with those charming eyes again. With my best effort I turn my eyes away.

"I suppose, but I am kind of busy right now. Perhaps we could schedule another time?" I replied

"So I should be expecting another drop in then?" I can't tell if he is joking, or angry. But the smile seems to indicate he tries to be playful.

"I'll be at sugar cube corner around two, just meet me there. I really have to go, so many mails, so little time" I smile back, then before he could say another word, I flew off.

The next three house went by smoothly. As I continue on my route, I spotted Twilight and her friends in the middle of the village. As I approach, it became apparent that there seem to be a problem, since Apple Jack, Pinky, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and even the usually shy Fluttershy are arguing. In matter of seconds, the already heated argument turned into a full out fight. Many ponies moved away from the group, not wanting to be drag into the fight. Finally, Twilight in a loud shout, stop the other five in their track. After a few more word, Twilight sent the five mares off on their separate path. She then walked away alone. While I am still curious as to what just happened, I realize I should get back to delivering my mail. As I continue, I felt a tap on my wing, when I turn around, I saw Cloud kicker was right behind me.

"Hi Cloud kicker. What can I do for you today?" I greet her with a smile,

"We are schedule for rain. Move above the clouds, so you don't get wet." She point upward with her hoof, so I thanked her with a smile, and headed above the clouds. As I try my best to read the map, trying to figure out where should I get back down to the ground, I saw a small hole in the clouds. Sitting next to the hole was Dashy, she seem to talking to some pony. My guess is the conversation didn't go so well, since moment later she closed the hole leaving whoever she was talking to in the rain. I try to walk up to her, but she stormed off angrily.

finally after spending a hour trying to figure out the map, I decided to just go back to the ground. It is still raining, and many ponies had returned indoor to dodge the rain. as I slowly walks towards all the house, I used my wings to protect the bag, so the letters don't get wet. By the time the rain stopped, I have finished my route, and am heading towards sugar cube corner. On my way there, I saw Apple jack with a wagon full of delicious apple treats. As I approach Apple jack she didn't seem to notice me.

"Apple jack, are you going to sell all of those treats?" AJ turn around finally saw me,

"Oh no, sugar cube, all of those are for my dear friend Twilight. I want to show her what a great friend I am, so I reckon I prepared all of those treats for her myself." AJ said proudly.

"Don't you think this is just a little bit too much for one pony to eat alone?" Looking at the wagon full of treats, I begin to wonder the logic that is going through AJ's head.

"Sure Twi, can eat all of them. She is a full grown pony after all." AJ seem a bit irritated by me questioning her.

"Alright, they do look delicious, I'm sure she will love it. Are you taking them to the library? Do you need a hoof at moving the wagon?"  
"NO! I'm plenty strong enough to pull this wagon." AJ clearly seem offended by my offer to help. With that, I decided to stop while I am ahead. After saying good-bye to AJ, I continue towards sugar cube corner.

As soon as I got into Sugar cube corner, I was met with the party cannon in my muzzle. I slowly back out of the door, as Pinky pushes the party cannon out of the door.

"Dare I ask?" I look towards Mrs. Cupcake, but all I got was a nervous smile. As I, once again attempts to enter Sugar cube corner, Pinky jumped in front of me. I brace myself, preparing to be nuked by the Pinky bomb. Luckily she just handed me a invitation. As soon a Pinky disappears to Celestria knows where, I finally manage to enter sugar cube corner without interruption. Mrs. Cupcake greets me with a smile, and in her hooves is a trait of freshly baked muffins.

While I was enjoying my muffin, a brown Stallion enters through the door. Mr. Carrot Cake greets the stallion, but the stallion looks around, until finally his eyes found me. He walks up to where I was sitting and sat next to me.

"So Miss Ditzy, we meet again. And may I say this is much more pleasant, and less painful than our last two encounters." Once again, his smile and beautiful blue eyes attempts to drew me in.

"Eating muffin, wait until I finish my muffin." I shot him a look, then proceeds to nibble on the muffin. A brow was clearly raised, but since he did not say anything, I continue nibbling.

"So you like muffins?" he once again try to start a conversation. However, I simply ignored him, while continue nibbling on the muffin. A disappointed look surfaced on his face. Before even another word were exchanged, Mrs. Cupcake walk up to the Stallion

"Don't take it personally; there is not a single pony that can get through to her, when she has a muffin in her hooves." Mrs. Cupcake explains to the stallion with a smile, although his smile still have yet to return, the disappointing look was clearly gone. Finally, after a while I finally finished my muffin.

"So, as I was asking, you really like muffins huh?" he looks at me with those blue eyes, which I have gave up on resisting. I nodded.

"I never did caught your name, considering you have saved me twice from breaking my hooves, I probably should had asked for you name." I showed a small smile.

"The name is Time Turner, but some ponies call me Dr. Hooves. Never understand why, but I do not really mind anyway. So, tell me a bit about yourself. From what I have heard, you were a manias, a disaster waiting to strike. And with my personal experience, I can't say I'm a non-believer, but I would like to hear both side of the story." he once again shown one of those warm smile that really brought back memories.

It must have been the blue eyes and those warm smiles, but while I'm around him, I can't help but let my guards down. Before I knew it, I had told him about the incident, that only hoof full of pony even knows. Upon hearing the story, I see a few drops of tears flowing down his eyes.

"I am so sorry for your lost. I can't believe those ponies could pick on you, because of your conditions." His voice was so kind, so sweet, so comforting. For a moment, Time turner seem to burr out of existent, and in his place was Muffin. before I could snap out it, I jump up, and held Time Turner in my arms. Tears flew down like rivers, and once they started, there was no stopping them. Time Turner simply sat there, while I let all those past buried emotion burst out like a flood. After a while, Mrs. Cupcake came and try to figure out what happened, her first thought was Time Turner had took advantage of me. She was ready slap him, and threw him out. But after hearing what actually happened, she went to the back and got some paper and muffins.

"Cheer up dearie, and dry those tears, you don't want to let Dinky seem them when you go pick her up now, do you?" with a smile, she went back to work.

"Miss Ditzy, not that I mind, but perhaps you could let go of me?" after I finally stop crying, Time Turner kindly asked for me to stop hugging him. I quickly let go, and was embarrassed. But he simply smile, and told me that if I ever need to cry like that again, I could always go find him.

By the time I arrive at the school, I was clearly late. However, Dinky as always are there waiting for me patiently. When she saw me, she ran towards me, and jumped onto me, while hugging me.

"Mom, have you been crying?" Dinky looks at my suspiciously, I tries to deny it, but when she points at the wet fur on my face, I used the rain as an excuse. While Dinky is still suspicious, she didn't pursuit further.

"Look mom, Pinky has another party, can we go?" the little filly's eyes are sparkling; it was really hard to say no. as we move towards the designated location, we saw group of ponies throwing Twilight into the air then catching her, which proceed with throwing her up into the air again. Finally, the lavender unicorn lets out a scream, which all the ponies scatters. AJ, Fluttershy, and Pinky dive to catch Twilight, but Dashy was faster, and she catches Twilight in the air, then slowly set her back to the ground. Upon landing, Twilight confronts AJ, Fluttershy, Pinky and Rainbow Dash about how they were doing all the stuff for the ticket. One pony ask what were Twilight talking about. Pinky being the pony she is, quickly explains that Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala, which sent the whole crowd into frenzy. Dinky tugs at my wing, showing a longing look, which is a clear indication that she also hope to get her hoof on the ticket. With a sigh, we join the mob. The mob chases Twilight through the town. Until we finally corner her. As we slowly approaches praising her mane, offering good deed and other mean to get on her good side, she closed her eyes and after a flash, she disappeared into thin air. The mob was confused for a moment, but soon they realize Twilight was gone, and they rush towards the library. As the mob arrived, we saw the six mares walking out of the library. As the mob approaches, AJ and Dashy jump out to the front of the group and protects their friends from the mob.

"Ticket" the mob let out a cry.

"Sorry, but I have already gave out all the tickets. I don't have any extras left." Twilight pushes pass Dashy and apologize to the crowd. While some ponies were reluctant to give up, most ponies accepted Twilight's decision and went home. Looking at the disappointed filly, I felt a bit heart broken, But there is nothing we could do. I picked Dinky up with my muzzle, and then placed her on my back.

"Let's go home muffin, what do you want for dinner?"


End file.
